Cross to Bear
by GoddessofDeath312
Summary: After what happened to Triple H at the hands of Brock Lesnar, the WWE superstars went out for a much needed break. Sheamus meets someone that can distract him. As the relationship begins to grow could the truth about her lineage ruin everything?
1. Chapter 1

After what happened to the COO Triple H, most of the WWE talent needed to go out. Sheamus looked around at his company. Randy Orton and his wife, Sam, Kofi Kingston, R Truth, Big Show, Santino Marella, Layla and a few others. Some were on the dance floor, others glued to their seats with their drinks.

The Celtic Warrior arose from his place, making his way to the bar to get another drink. He put his empty bottle on the bar, and motioned for the bartender. Before he could get another, Sheamus felt someone's hand in his pulling him toward the dance floor. He turned and saw the back of the petite brunette that had interrupted what would have likely tuned into a hangover in the morning.

As she maneuvered through the throngs of people to the middle of the floor, he looked her up and down. She wore black stiletto heels, with a pair of jeans and a white camisole. Her hair was up in a ponytail, bopping around as she dodged the people dancing. When she finally reached a place she deemed suitable, she turned, her brown eyes wide and full of life, a big smile stretched across her face. She pulled his hand around her waist bringing him closer to her and began grinding against him.

Sheamus considered going back to the bar to get his drink but decided against it. The girl turned, Sheamus moved his hands to her stomach, his hands teasingly brushing against her skin. She tilted her head back, resting on his chest.

The two continued dancing together for a few minutes, when she suddenly stopped dancing, turning and looking Sheamus in the eye. The look on her face had changed almost completely. Her bright smile had dimmed; she bit the left side of her lip. Her eyes now had a hint desire that seemed to ask a question and he knew what his answer was going to be.

Randy looked up from the place next to his wife and stood up quickly when he saw what was going down on the dance floor.

"What's going on babe?" Sam stood up beside her husband, found where his gaze was focused. "Is that..."

"Yes." Randy answered before his wife could finish.

"Oh, I don't suppose Sheamus knows..."

"Doubt it." Randy began to sit back down, wondering what the brunette was thinking but knowing he'd find out.

He watched Sheamus grab the brunette's hand, leading her back off the dance floor and toward the door. Randy began to walk for the couple, when the Big Show grabbed his arm.

"Let them go."

"But she..." Randy pointed the door where the two had now disappeared.

"Is a big girl with two brothers. She doesn't need a third." Show looked at Randy waiting for the Viper to turn around and return to his wife. Randy did so if not a little unwillingly.


	2. Chapter 2

The two grabbed a cab as soon as they were out of the club. They rode in silence to the hotel. The few times their eyes met he could've sworn he saw her blushing. When the two got where they were going Sheamus opened the door and helped her out. They got in the elevator together and as the doors shut, the Great White wondered if he made the right decision leaving when they did. He didn't even know the brunette's name. He looked to his right at her, using only his peripheral vision; not wanting her to know he was looking. When she moved his turned his head to view her fully.

She lifted one arm and grabbed hold of her hair-tie, pulling it out of her hair. She slipped the band around her wrist, her hair falling mostly on her left shoulder, hiding her face. He was about to say something when she turned to look at him. Her eyes once again held that look of desire. She took a step toward him, reaching down and grabbing his hands in hers. He could feel her chest raising and falling with her every breath she took against him. He withdrew one of his hands from hers, bringing it up to her face. Her eyes closed as she leaned into his touch. He began to lean in to kiss her when the doors opened.

She tried to release his other hand but Sheamus held tight to her beginning to exit the elevator, pulling her with him as she had done him earlier. They got to his room and he opened the door, allowing her to enter first. She didn't stop until she reached the foot of the bed. She felt Sheamus walk up behind her, pushing her hair away from her neck and leaning in and kissing the now exposed area.

She turned slowly allowing his lips to trail her neck, to her jaw line and when she had turned to face him, their lips met for the first time. The two withdrew a little more quickly than Sheamus would've liked. Her hand reached up finding the top button of Sheamus shirt, she began unbuttoning, their gaze never breaking. When she finished the last one, she reached her hands back up, sliding the shirt off of the Great White's arms and letting it fall to the floor.

"Not to get in the way of what's about to happen here but what's your name?" Sheamus asked, he didn't feel right going any further without having something to call her.

She smiled, "Marie."

Sheamus smiled, leaning back in to kiss her. His hands reaching down, finding the bottom of her shirt pulling it up. Their kiss broke only long enough for the garment to be removed. He pushed Marie back slightly, she sat on the bed. He leaned forward, his lips teasingly close to hers smiling before lightly pushing her shoulder making her lay back on the bed.

He unbuttoned her pants, lowering them slightly and kissing the skin just above her panties, continuing to slid her pants down her thighs before sitting up to remove them completely.

She looked up at him from her place on the bed, pushing herself back up, grabbing at his arms, trying to persuade him to join her on the bed. Sheamus didn't budge, she whimpered, frowning. She tried again but was not strong enough to move him. She whimpered one more time before lying back down on the bed, frown still on her face.

He snickered quietly to himself before he gave in to her whimpering pleas. This was a lot better than the hangover he had planned.

When he awoke the next morning, he reached across the bed, feeling for his companion. She was gone. He rolled onto his back, looking up at the ceiling. He had really hoped for another round before the two parted ways.

Unbeknownst to him, Marie stood outside his hotel room door at that exact instance. The door shutting behind her had been what woke him. She leaned against the door, covering her face with her hands. "That was stupid." She mumbled to herself as she dropped her hands and began walking down the hallway to her own hotel room, praying Sheamus didn't like to brag. It wouldn't take much for her brother's to figure out and if they did figure it out. They'd kill him.


	3. Chapter 3

Sheamus stood in the backstage area getting ready for his match. He looked around and spotted Marie. He stood there a little confused. "Why is she here?" He muttered to himself. He hadn't expected to see her again.

Marie walked along backstage, really not finding any interest in anything. She looked up and caught the Viper in her path. Randy smiled, walking up and picking the brunette up in a warm embrace. Randy's wife walked up, reaching for her husband to release the woman so she could get a hug of her own.

The Celtic Warrior watched this, bewildered. She hadn't mentioned that she knew anybody in the WWE and he found it odd that she hadn't mentioned there was a possibly he'd see her again.

"So, Sheamus…?" Samantha looked at Marie.

Marie blushed, chuckling slightly, "Umm…"

"Obviously you didn't tell him who you were." Randy interjected; Marie cut her eyes at him. "He looks like he's shocked to see you." Randy pointed behind Marie. She resisted the urge to look, fearful of drawing the Great White over in their direction.

Sheamus looked at Randy yelling at the girl. He started to move toward them but decided against it. He continued to watch the Viper ream out the girl, out of his earshot.

"If your brothers found out, what do you think they'd do? Was one night really worth it?" Randy was aggravated at the woman's callous disregard for his colleague's well being. Sam looked at Marie and could tell she had heard enough. She grabbed her husband's arm and pulled him away.

Marie sat there digesting what she had just been told. Maybe he was right. Sheamus watched her stand there for a few moments and when she turned her face was solemn, almost sad. When she saw him standing there she smiled; forgetting the dreadful lecture she just had to sit through.

She walked toward the Great White stopping a few feet away from him. "I guess I neglected to mention you'd be seeing me again soon."

"Yes, it's a little surprising." He took a step forward, wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her toward him, "But a good surprise."

She smiled uncomfortably and pushed herself out of his embrace. Sheamus sighed, agitated at her reaction. "If you didn't want to see me, you could've just ignored that I was standing here or not came at all."

"That's not it." She reached out to grab his hand but he pulled away from her. She dropped her hand and took a deep breath before continuing. "My brothers are here. If they find out…" She paused searching for the right words. "It wouldn't be good. It's why I run screaming from everybody in this business and explains the freak out you just witnessed from Randy."

"Who are your brothers?"

"No, in this business or not, that is one thing that will always send somebody running and either you'll use it as your excuse or you'll confront them. Either way I lose." He rolled his eyes at her, he would just ask Randy. And as if reading his mind she replied, "Randy won't tell you. You can't ask anybody else because then you run the risk of asking my brother and getting caught unaware which just isn't smart."

"How can you be sure that he won't tell me? He seemed pretty pissed you hadn't."

Marie smiled, "He won't get involved. You have two options, you can not accept not knowing and that'll be it or..." She looked around to see if her brothers were in the immediate area. Once she verified that they were devoid of any threat, she stepped forward wrapping her arms around his neck, "you can deal with not knowing and we can have a repeat of the other night. Your choice."

"You're going to tell me." He said, his smile returning to his face, wrapping his arms around her waist, leaning in to kiss her softly. "I got a match." Though he didn't like the deception the other night was well worth repeating, no matter the circumstances.

She pulled away from him, "I'll be waiting." Sheamus grabbed the title from its resting place beside him and walked away.

Marie stood there staring into the space where Sheamus had just gone from her sight when Samantha walked back up beside her, this time absent her husband.

"So, not to repeat my husband but was one night really worth it?" Sam watched the smile grow on the girls face and laughed, "Are you blushing? I've never seen you blush."

"Yeah I've been doing that a lot this week." Marie chuckled despite herself, and looked at her friend. "It was damn well worth it."


	4. Chapter 4

Sheamus got back from his match and found a note on his locker room door to go to COO Triple H's office. He sighed heavily, ready to leave but complied with the note's request. As he walked into the office he was shocked to see COO Triple H, his wife, Stephanie, and Marie.

Marie sat on the floor, face in her hands, laughing. "I can't believe you remember that story. God, Steph, forget something every now and then."

Stephanie shoved the girls shoulder, making her tilt to the right. Marie pulled her hands down seeing Sheamus standing in front of them.

"Hey, I see you got my note." Marie stood up, turning to Stephanie. "We'll continue this when you're not in a mood to remind me of my unkind moments."

"So, never?" Stephanie replied. Marie laughed, bending down to give her friend a hug. She waved at Hunter and exited, Sheamus followed behind her.

"How many more surprises do you have?" Sheamus questioned as the two walked out of the arena.

She just smiled, shrugging her shoulders in response. They wasted no time getting what they needed and leaving. Sheamus would have to be back to catch the bus to the next venue, but was more than willing to take a detour to Marie's hotel room first.

A few hours later, Sheamus opened his eyes and looked at the clock. They would be finished packing up the arena soon and if he didn't leave now, the bus would very well leave without him. He got out of the bed and began getting dressed.

He looked around the hotel room; the couple had only been here a couple hours but you wouldn't have been able to tell. The two had practically destroyed the bed, before ordering close to everything on the room service menu and consuming all of it, in the hopes of having another sexual fling before having to part ways for the night. The massive quantities of food however, had proven too much and they had both fallen asleep if only for a short while.

Sheamus looked down at the bed; Marie laid there, fast asleep. He picked up the comforter from the floor and draped it over her naked body. She opened her eyes looking up at him wearily.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" She reached up grabbing his arm, trying to coax him back into the bed with her.

"I have to go." He wanted to stay but didn't have much choice.

She rolled over, pulling the clock toward her. "Uh," she laid her head back on the bed. "I have to go soon too; promised some friends I'd meet them for drinks tonight." She sighed, sitting up in the bed. "Well, I guess I'll just see you in North Carolina."

Sheamus smiled, leaning in and kissing the brunette before grabbing his stuff and leaving.

Marie rolled over in the bed, but before drifting back off to sleep remembered she had plans. She got out of the bed and walked into the bathroom, applying what little make-up she considered needed for a night out with the girls.

She frowned slightly into the mirror, barely ever wearing more than clear lip gloss and eyeliner, the additions of simple things such as foundation and eye shadow bewildered her. Exiting out of the bathroom she grabbed inside her bag for new undergarments and searched through the pile of clothes she'd discarded when they had first entered the room, finding her pants. She pulled another top out of her bag and took one quick look in the mirror before putting on her shoes and beginning to walk out.

As she opened the door, she remembered she was forgetting her purse. She rolled her eyes at herself, not bothering to make sure the door shut behind her, knowing she would be on her way in only a moment.

She bent down by the night stand, finding her purse laying where she had left it. The door clicked shut behind her. Marie smiled, picking up her purse, though she was sure she wasn't going to be going anywhere now. "You decide to stay?"

As Marie went to turn around, hoping to see the Celtic Warrior had come back, she caught something to the side of her face. It was hard and cold. She fell back hitting the back of her head on the wall, going face first to the floor. Arms grabbed her from behind, lifting her up to her knees, keeping her arms locked so she couldn't fight back.

Her vision cleared, her cheekbone burning from whatever had just hit her, and the man that stood before her smiled.

"Well, well, well. Looks like you just might be useful after all." The voice laughed, the owner took a step toward her bending down to look her in the eye. "I have a job for you."

"Screw you." She spat, fighting to free her arms. The man in front of her, raised his hand, bringing it down with such force he cracked her lip open.

"That wasn't very nice. Maybe I should tell your brother about your little romp with the Celtic Warrior. How long do you think he'll last? He'll lose that precious title of his and you'll be alone; or you can agree to help me get a little revenge on an adversary of mine."

Marie hung her head. She knew she was beaten.

"That's a good girl. I'll be in touch." The man motioned at his partner to release the girl. He shoved her forward onto all fours and the dominant of the pair, kicked her in the ribs, sending her over onto her back. Marie resisted the urge to cry out. "See you in Carolina."

The two exited the room. After a few moments, Marie lifted herself from the floor, finding her way back in front of the bathroom mirror. It would take more than a little foundation to cover the bruise emerging on her face. She worried about how to explain that one but sent it away as tomorrow's problem.

She checked the door, making sure it was shut and chained before crawling back into bed.


	5. Chapter 5

When they arrived in North Carolina, Sheamus knew it would be awhile before Marie got there but still couldn't wait to see her; anticipating when and where he would see her next. It was always a good surprise.

Marie sat up in bed. She looked around the room, the contents of the nightstand strewn about the floor. Her purse laid open on the floor, select items pouring out. Then she saw one thing, a steel pipe. "Well, that explains that." She reached her hand to her face, wincing as she touched her cheek.

She got up, putting all of her stuff together. When she was sure she'd collected all of her belongings, she grabbed the hotel key and walked to the elevator.

She walked into the garage, finding her Chevy where she had left it the night before. Her sister-in-law stood next to the vehicle.

"Where the heck have you been? You said we were leaving 20 minutes ago." The woman started in but when Marie came closer the reasoning behind her lateness became apparent but she knew better than to ask what happened. The two women threw their bags into the trunk of the car and got in and began their trek to North Carolina in silence.

About halfway through their journey, Marie's companion turned down the radio and looked at her sister-in-law. Marie never took her eyes off the road. "I got drunk and fell off a bar."

"Really? That's the best you can come up with." She knew what Marie's face looked like after a hard night of drinking and her eyes weren't puffy and red, the light didn't bother her eyes. She hadn't had one drop of alcohol the night before.

"It's what happened." Marie wasn't willing on giving up the details, knowing exactly where they'd end up.

"Ok, you know I won't lie to your brother so it's best I don't know." Her sister-in-law turned the radio back up, allowing the two to ride in silence the rest of the way.

Marie made sure to stop a night, before continuing to Carolina. She needed the extra time to figure out the situation and there was only one solution and she didn't like it.

Sheamus went back into his locker room after his defeat at the hands of Jericho and DelRio and the announcement of the fatal four at Over the Limit, neither thing pleased him. When he walked in he saw Marie sitting there, back facing him. He shut the door behind him, walking toward her.

"We need to talk." She said without turning around.

"What? I thought you would be here a day or two ago. You leave a man waiting and then you come in all serious." The Celtic Warrior chuckled; she was exactly what his night needed.

Marie stood up and turned around. He dropped his title on the floor, walking up to the brunette, gingerly touching the touching the healing bruise on her face. When he took a good look, he saw the busted lip that accompanied her cheek.

"What the hell happened after I left?"

She sat down, Sheamus knelt down beside her. "After you left, I got ready to go see my friends, I started to leave the room and I realized I forgot my purse. I turned around to get it and didn't shut the door. When I found it, I heard the door close, I thought you'd come back." She reached up and touched his face. He stood, not wanting her to distract him from the whole story. She sighed, letting her hands fall to her lap before beginning again.

"When I started to turn around, something hit me in the face and I fell back. I was on the floor and someone grabbed me from behind holding my arms tight."

He began pacing and she could tell he was getting angrier by the second.

"You don't need to know all the details. I can just give the gist of it."

"No. I want to know what happened. Who did this? "

Marie reluctantly continued, "The second guy stepped toward me, told me that I may be useful and he had a job for me. I told him screw you and he hit me." Sheamus fumed as the brunette reached to her lip explaining where that wound came from.

"He threatened to tell my brothers about us if I didn't agree to help him with revenge on an enemy of his."

Sheamus stopped pacing, looking at the brunette trying to formulate a plan. "This is what we'll do..."

Marie stood up, silently cutting him off. "The enemy he wants revenge on is my brother. I can't and I won't. So, this is what we'll do, you and me are done. As far as anyone is concerned, we have never met, we have never spoken."

Marie walked out of the locker room, only for Sheamus to follow her. He grabbed her arm, turning her around. "You never answered my question."

Her brows furrowed, "I told you what happened."

"No," Sheamus pushed the hair out of her face, thumbing over her bruised check and then her busted lip. "Who did this?"

"You like to fight. I get that. I can talk myself out of almost anything but when it comes down to it. I fight my own battles. Nobody else."

Sheamus scooped Marie into his arms, carrying her back into his locker room. "We're not leaving until tomorrow morning. You're staying with me tonight."

She tried wiggle out of his grasp. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"I don't care. I'm not letting anything else happen to you." Sheamus put Marie back on her feet once they were safely inside his locker room. He looked at her face again and couldn't believe he had allowed this to happen. He felt truly guilty.

Marie crossed her arms, gazing absently at the wall. This wasn't the plan she'd come up with. This wasn't her solution. No, she wasn't going to be ordered about again. While she was arguing in her own mind, Sheamus grabbed her hand again. His mere touch sending shivers through her entire body.

She nodded her head in agreement. Fearful she'd change her mind; Sheamus didn't even bother changing out of his ring gear, grabbing his bags, only stopping to put on a shirt. He retrieved her hand once again, leading her into the hallway and out of the arena by the arm.

Marie heard something behind them as they walked out and turned her head slowly not wanting to divert the Great White's attention to what she feared she'd find and what she did find, her sister-in-law. She knew she had just created more problems when she heard her sister mumble behind her, "That son of a bitch."


	6. Chapter 6

"Stop." Marie pulled on Sheamus arm and he turned, looking at the blonde that Marie's sights were set on.

"What? It's the Undertaker's wife." He shrugged his shoulders not getting the point, continuing to walk through the parking lot.

"No, it's my brother's wife."

Sheamus stopped in his tracks when he heard the words.

At this point, Sara had approached the couple, looking none too pleased. "So, is this what really happened to your face?"

"Come on, Sara." Marie said, exasperated.

"No, come on. You lie about what happened to your face and now I see him dragging you around by your arm and I'm not supposed to put two and two together to make four."

Sheamus getting tired of listening to the bitching interjected, "I was hardly dragging her and I'm trying to prevent her from getting hurt worse. Where the hell were her brothers when she was getting beat up?"

Before Sara could respond, the Undertaker emerged from the arena. He looked around for his wife who had said she'd be waiting by the door. He saw the three standing a few yards away and could see they were involved in a heated discussion.

He had yet to see his sister's face and knew the second he saw it that it wasn't her got drunk and fell down face as his wife had said it was. He drew the same conclusion his wife had and began approaching the Great White with negative intentions.

This is exactly what Marie had been hoping to avoid but as she saw her brother walking closer she knew this wouldn't end well. She placed herself in-between the champion and her brother.

The Undertaker stopped, standing toe to toe with his baby sister. "Move."

"No." She had no intention of just allowing what was about to happen. Sheamus pulled on her arm, trying to get her out of harms way.

"Onyx Marie, I wasn't asking." Her brother responded, using her rarely used first name.

"Why?" Marie knew how to work her eldest brother; he was without a doubt the more sensible one.

"Your face…"

"Is not his fault. You want to hit somebody for it, find Dad." Marie grabbed Sheamus arm and began walking away.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" The Undertaker called after her.

"You don't think Dad was pissed after what Kane did to him. What did you guys just assume he'd let it go? Well, he didn't. He somehow found out about me sleeping with Sheamus and figured he could use that to get me to help him to get Kane back."

She watched her brother's face contort, once again stepping at Sheamus violently and she jumped between the two again. "No."

The Undertaker recoiled after a moment, realizing his sister wasn't backing down. "Well, did Dad have a plan yet?"

Marie shook her head, indicating the negative.

"Then he'll be coming back to tell you what he wants you to do. You're not leaving my side until we figure out how to deal with this situation."

At this Sheamus spoke up, "No, she's staying with me." He grabbed Marie's arm pulling her to him.

"You don't think I can take care of my sister. We're her family."

"No offense, but your family doesn't seem real safe to me."

"Marie, you decide." The man looked at his sister.

"Well," She looked from her brother to Sheamus. "Dad might get suspicious if you start bodyguard detail. If I stay with Sheamus he won't think much of it."

This wasn't what her brother had anticipated or wanted but he had left the decision up to her. "Fine. Keep your cell close. I'll call you if I come up with a plan. Let's go, Sara."

The couples began walking in different directions but Marie stopped after a few steps. "Wait a second, I'll be right back."

She chased after her brother. "Hey," The couple turned and looked at the brunette as she walked up to them. "What are you going to tell Kane?"

"Nothing, if I can avoid it. He won't like it. You know, we were in our teens when you were born; Kane always took to protecting you. You were like the little girl with the flowers and he was Frankenstein."

"Didn't Frankenstein kill her?" Marie asked.

"The road to hell is paved with good intentions. He just wants you happy but if we do have to tell him, I wouldn't lead with the whole sleeping with Sheamus thing. He'll kill him." He gave his sister a hug and began walking away again.

Sheamus watched the brunette turn around and begin walking back to him and couldn't help but wonder what had he gotten himself into.


	7. Chapter 7

As the two settled into Sheamus' hotel room, the atmosphere was entirely different than the other times they'd been together.

"That really wasn't what I was expecting." Sheamus looked over at the brunette who sat at the end of the bed; her head hung low almost in her lap.

She chuckled before lifting her head, "Which part?"

"All of it. I got to say Kane and the Undertaker weren't on my list of possibilities for your brothers and your father attacking you is coming way out of left field. I just wonder…"

"If you've bitten off more than you can chew?" She finished for him.

"A little bit."

The two sat next to each other on the bed. They had been at the hotel for almost half an hour, sitting in silence. Marie looked at Sheamus and thought he was right; this was way too much for him right before a fatal four match. Sheamus looked at Marie, she looked tired to him.

"Listen I'll understand if…"

"You need to sleep."

The two spoke simultaneously. They laughed at each other before Sheamus began speaking again.

"You'll understand if what?"

"If you can't do this. I know you got this big match coming up and you need to focus on that. My brothers can handle the protection detail."

"No, I'm fine. I volunteered to do this."

"That doesn't mean you have to."

Sheamus lightly kissed the brunette and she felt her heart jump into her throat.

"Yeah, it does."

"And this right here is why I'm in the mess I'm in. Stop doing that." She pushed him away slightly.

Sheamus wrapped his arm around her shoulder; pulling her to him. She sat there for a moment, her head against his chest, his body warm against hers.

She pulled away after a few moments, "So, what's the probability we could get room service to order us a pizza?"

"Pretty good, I'd think." They smiled at each other and Sheamus went to pick up the phone. He watched as Marie grabbed her bag and retreated into the bathroom. When she returned, in her shorts and T-shirt, obviously her normal sleep attire, Sheamus was slightly disappointed.

"They'll have it here in 30 minutes." Sheamus said, standing next to the night stand where the phone sat.

Marie smiled, stretching out on the bed, grabbing the TV remote, turning it on and flipping through the channels. She stopped when she reached a movie, turning and looking at Sheamus with a giddy look on her face. "Twilight."

Sheamus shook his head, "No."

She smiled, nodding, "Yes."

He sighed, "You're not going to give that up are you?"

"No."

"Well, if I have to watch Twilight, what do I get?"

"What do you want?" She asked.

"What does any man want?" He replied.

"What makes you think you weren't already getting that?" She questioned. Marie rolled over to the side of the bed where Sheamus stood, sitting up on her knees to be closer to his eye level.

Sheamus pointed to her clothes. "That."

"You haven't seen what's underneath." She teased.

Sheamus reached for the bottom of the brunette's t-shirt eager to see what he was missing but she shooed his hand away.

"I'm hungry and Twilight is on. We'll get into that later."

He smiled, sitting down on the bed to wait for their dinner. Marie curled up against him and began watching the movie.

After the movie was over and the pizza was gone. Marie delivered on her promise.


	8. Chapter 8

Sheamus came bounding backstage after his confrontation with Randy Orton after costing Orton his match against Chris Jericho. He smiled when he saw Marie waiting for him and scooped her up in his arms.

Randy walked backstage behind the Great White. When he saw the couple embrace, he laughed. "You two still? I would've thought your brothers would've put a stop to it by now."

Neither responded; they had fallen into a good rhythm. Though Kane was still in the dark about the romance, Undertaker and Sara were thrilled to have another couple to do things with. Bearer had not returned for his vengeance on his son and all was quiet.

Sheamus still held the brunette when Randy started talking again; his voice was quiet. He had to turn to see what Orton was saying now and saw that Randy was giving the two a warning just a little too late. Kane was approaching them.

He put Marie back on the floor; she shied behind him, obviously terrified of her brother. Marie's eyes began to whelp up with tears; she had thought Kane had taken off after his match with the Big Show. He wasn't much for standing around and socializing.

Kane got just close enough to reach the Great White and he began attacking, throwing punches left and right. Sheamus had no recourse. He hadn't seen the sudden assault coming. The Undertaker's reaction was a complete opposite, or well Marie's was. She had prevented her eldest brother from getting that close.

Once Sheamus was down Kane went after his injured shoulder, finding the nearest object (a chair) and bashing it into his arm. At this, Marie finally moved, grabbing the chair from her brother's grasp before he could deliver anymore blows.

He turned around on his sister and she backed away. Her eyes darting from her brother to Sheamus' body lain out on the floor. She could hear him groaning in pain, his hand holding his injured shoulder.

Marie began to walk, passing by her brother, bending down to check on Sheamus.

"Are you…" Before Marie could finish her sentence, her brother grabbed her forearm, whirling her around and pulling her with such force, if she hadn't picked up her feet to walk, he would've easily dragged her.

"Let go of me!" She shouted, clawing at her brother's hand, trying to release herself from his grasp.

Kane found who he was looking for and threw Marie to the floor in front of him. She looked up and saw the Undertaker standing in front of her.

"What's up, Kane?" The Undertaker asked, though he already knew.

"She was in a very friendly embrace with Sheamus. I thought you'd want to know. I took care of him already. At least for now."

"Come on," Marie grabbed her eldest brother's arm, tugging as she had done so many times as a child. "Help me. Get him to stop."

"I already knew and whatever you've done is over, no more."

"You already knew?" Kane was pissed and mask or no, Marie could picture his face, solemn and betrayed. "It's not over and if you won't do anything about it. I will." Kane grabbed Marie's arm dragging her away again. "You're not leaving my sight. This is over. Do you understand me? You are never to see him again."

Kane began dragging his sister out of the arena. This would not do. No, this was unacceptable.

Marie turned around, catching a glimpse of Sheamus being tended to by the physicians. He looked up, meeting Marie's gaze and immediately looked away.


	9. Chapter 9

Kane threw his sister into the hotel room. She walked over to the couch, sitting down, opening the window and looking out. "I can't believe you. Why do you have to ruin everything?"

Kane emptied his pockets, throwing the contents onto the dresser, "How long have you been seeing Sheamus?"

"A couple weeks." Marie continued to look out the window. She could feel the tears growing behind her eyes and didn't want her brother to know just how upset she truly was.

"So you've been lying to me for weeks about where you've been and what you've been doing. You pulled our brother into it, too. Remember when we didn't keep things from each other? I miss those days."

She turned around looking at her brother, "I wonder why I didn't tell you maybe because I knew how you'd react. Look at what you did tonight. I can't believe you would hurt me like that."

Kane walked over grabbing his sister's arm, pulling her up from the couch. He shoved her back slightly, sitting down on the couch and laying back. "I didn't lay a hand on you. I hurt him before he could hurt you. Now go to sleep."

Kane was asleep within moments. She watched him for a while, trying to figure out what he had been thinking. How could have possibly rationalized what he had done to himself. Marie laid down on the bed. Her body ached for Sheamus next to her again. She fell asleep after what seemed like an eternity.

When the two woke up the next morning, they didn't speak. They took turns going in the bathroom and getting ready for the day, Marie first, Kane second. Marie got up and began walking toward the door, she was hungry and it was getting about the time that breakfast would be being served downstairs. Kane poked his head out of the bathroom when he heard the commotion.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm hungry. I'm sure they've got doughnuts and juice downstairs. I'll bring you something up."

Kane took a deep breath, it was still early, barely 6, nobody else would be up or at least not up and ready for breakfast. He nodded her off.

She went straight to Sheamus' room. She waited outside the door, contemplated whether or not to knock. She finally got the courage and reached her hand up tapping twice on the door. Sheamus opened it quite quickly almost as if he'd been waiting for her.

She began to walk in but he began closing the door in front of her barring her way. She took a step back.

"You were right." He began speaking and she could feel herself losing her balance. Her heart was racing and her legs were going weak beneath her. "I got a match with Randy on Smackdown and this fatal four on Sunday. This is too much."

She could feel a sob forming in her throat but pushed it back down. "Ok." It was the only thing she could muster.

"Sorry," And with that Sheamus shut the door. Marie made it only a few feet down the hall before collapsing against the wall, falling to the floor.

She put her hands to her temples and shook off the feelings that were creeping up on her. With a couple deep breaths she pulled herself back up, continuing to walk toward the elevator to get the breakfast she had said she was going to get, though she had completely lost her appetite.

As the elevator doors opened, Marie saw her father standing there, almost as if he'd been waiting for her. "Let's have a chat."

She knew better than to align herself with her father but at this point she didn't care. Bearer wasn't the only person who wanted revenge against Kane now.


	10. Chapter 10

Kane looked around the corner. He knew better than anything his sister would go to see the Great White. He watched as she stood in front of the door, pausing before knocking.

He saw her begin to walk in, but stopping short, stepping back to her original position. He was too far away to hear the words the two exchanged but almost immediately he saw Marie become unsteady on her feet. Kane watched as his sister turned and began walking away; concerned as to why she hadn't gone in.

Then he saw her fall to the floor but only for a moment before picking herself up and going to the elevator, no doubt to get the breakfast she had said she was going to get.

Kane's face hardened and he finally came from behind the corner, storming toward Sheamus' room. He pounded on the door, furious.

Sheamus opened the door, shocked to see Kane standing there. "What do you want?"

"What did you do?" Kane said through gritted teeth.

"I told her it was over. Happy?"

Kane stood there. He got what he wanted. He should be happy but the look on his sister's face, the same look that Sheamus now mirrored back to him, made him feel many things, none of which were happy.

"You'd think so, wouldn't you?" Kane pushed past Sheamus. This was something they needed to discuss further.

Marie stood in the elevator with her father waiting for whatever crazy plan he'd come up with now.

"I hear that Kane found out. That really ruins the plan I had." He shook his head.

"I'm sorry that the obliteration of my love life ruined your plan." She was beginning to get agitated. Kane was definitely Paul's son. The only thing either cared about was themselves and the fact this was her family made her feel slightly sick.

"It's okay. We'll come up with something else. Now that I've got you on my side, he'll never see it coming. Who would've thought? My baby girl selling out her big brother."

As her father said those words, that sick feeling got even stronger. How could she do this? He's her brother. No matter what he did or will ever do, Kane would always be her brother.

"No…nobody is worth hurting him. Nothing he can ever do will be worth that." The doors opened and she walked out. Her father stood there looking dumbfounded.

When Marie got back up to the room Kane was gone. She shrugged her shoulders, putting the food down, picking up her laptop and beginning catching up on emails and the work that she had been letting pile up.

When her brother finally returned, he didn't say much. Something was wrong though, Marie looked up from her computer screen and watched as he picked through the multitude of different items she'd brought for him to eat.

"Drinks are in the fridge." She stared as he nodded, grabbing an orange juice.

"So what do you want to do today?" Kane opened the juice and began drinking waiting for her response.

"I got a lot of work to do. While we're in the area I might as well drive to the office and get some stuff done."

"That paper can't live without you for a few more days?" Her brother prodded.

She rolled her eyes. The truth was she just didn't want to be there anymore.

"Fine." Kane slammed the juice down on the dresser. "Get packed and go. But I want you here this Sunday."

She let out a deep breath. "Why?"

"I didn't get to spend any time with you. I want one day with my sister."

She smiled, though she wasn't happy with him right now. She would concede. "Fine. As long as you leave Sheamus alone, he doesn't deserve..."

"I know what he deserves."

Marie looked at her brother, unsure of what he meant by that. The tone in his voice was unfamiliar to her. She was scared of what he was going to do.


	11. Chapter 11

Marie made her way into her home. She threw her keys on the end table by the door, looking around her living room, the familiar view made her feel more exhausted than she was from driving. She tossed her shoes off of her feet, letting them land in the middle of the floor. Undressing as she made her way into her bedroom, crashing into the bed. It was only eight o'clock but she was tired and would have to be up in the morning to go to work.

Sheamus walked into his locker room. He sat down; he was ready for his match which wasn't until much later in the night and had nothing to do. He stared at the floor, his mind drifting.

"_Are you even watching the movie?" Sheamus questioned as he looked at Marie, laying at the foot of the bed, typing steadily away. If she wasn't going to watch the stupid Twlight movie, he sure wasn't going to leave it on. _

"_Yes, I am watching it. I can multi-task. It's an acquired skill, ya know." She turned her head, flashing him a quick half-smile. She closed the computer and slid it onto the floor. She found her way under the covers and snuggled up against him. She grabbed the remote, turning the tv off. _

"_If you wanted to watch it you could. I was just saying…" Sheamus said, trailing off. He was really happy that movie was off and wasn't going to fight too hard to get it turned back on. In his opinion, if you watch Twilight on purpose, you are not a man. _

_Marie shrugged, burrowing herself into the champ's chest. The Undertaker finding out about her "affair" was stressing her to the limit and all she wanted to do was sleep. She let out a loud yawn, rolling over to fall asleep. _

_Sheamus turned to his side, draping an arm around her waist, leaning forward and kissing her neck._

_Marie smiled, turning back over and looking at Sheamus' face. He smiled at her and she at him. He leaned in kissing her lightly on the lips. _

Marie rolled, tossed and turned in her bed. She finally settled on her back, looking up at her ceiling. She reached over grabbing her phone off the nightstand. She scrolled through her contacts landing on Sheamus' number. Marie took a deep breath, her finger moving to and from the screen, unsure of whether to push the call button. She shook off the sinking feeling growing in the pit of her stomach and put the phone back on the nightstand.

Back at the arena, Sheamus looked through his bag. He saw his phone laying on the bottom. He reached in, almost grabbing it then changing his mind at the last minute. He had made his decision. She had left, there was no reason to add more complication to this than there needed to be.

Stephanie looked at Sheamus from the doorway. She entered the room a little further before addressing him. "Ya know if you miss her you could just call her."

Sheamus looked up, surprised to see her standing there. He shook his head, "Nah."

She laughed, "Yeah she'd probably stay the same thing. I never thought there would be someone as stubborn as her." Stephanie laughed. "Just remember… when you're going to sleep tonight and you're about to cry cause you're alone, she actually probably did cry. You let her leave. That was stupid." She walked out; hoping she'd said enough to get him to pick up the phone.

Sheamus watched her walk out of the room. He rolled his eyes. He didn't cry. He huffed for a moment, reached in and retrieved his phone. He mumbled to himself how stupid he was being as the call connected.

Marie rolled over, grabbing the phone, shocked as she saw the number on the screen. She spent her time contemplating whether or not to answer and right when she had decided to answer, the call went to voicemail. She shrugged it off. Maybe it was for the best.

Sheamus disconnected the call, throwing his phone violently back into the bag. That was stupid. She didn't want to talk to him. She wasn't upset. She wasn't crying. Stephanie had played him and now he felt like a fool. Why did he ever think that The Undertaker and Kane's baby sister had a heart? She was probably just like her brothers. She had gotten what she was looking to get out of their tryst and that was it.


End file.
